


The colors of my sins

by IPaintTheSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also forgive me if I accidentally use he/she with frisk. I will try my hardest not to!!!, Eventual Smut, Hopefully Slow Burn, Multi, Racism against monsters, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skeleton love, and anything else I'm missing, haven't written in a while so forgive me, maybe some grammar mistakes cuz I don't know how to use commas right, reader identifies as female, reader is female, you all know you love to sin for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaintTheSky/pseuds/IPaintTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are forced to stay away from monsters especially a particular handsome skeleton. You have to face to the challenge of going against your mother's wishes to embark the journey of your love life with your skeleton boyfriend and to gain friendships along the way.<br/>I'm really bad at summaries but I hoped this sparks your interest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When your flushed face turns into your sins

The cold air hit my cheeks sending a chill through my whole body. "Hurry up ______." I looked up to see my mother. The wind was pushing her hair away from her face. The expression on her face showed how much she dreaded to come almost every month to the court room. "Coming mother!" I said hurrying up the stairs clutching to the strap of my bookbag over my shoulder.

The hot air almost blew me away as I entered the building. It was cozy but the building was filled with people in a hustle. I looked over to see that I had lost my mother. I started to walk towards the room to hopefully find her there. I peaked into the room to see it filled with only monsters. I looked out into the hall to hopefully see her but there was too many people and my mom was short so it made the task more difficult. I got on my tippy toes trying to anxiously look for her. I couldn't go in alone to the room or she'd get outraged I was alone with monsters.

I felt a sudden push behind me and I was losing my balance from being on my tippy toes. "Whoa there." I felt two boney hands on my waist which were holding me. I looked over to the side to see a short skeleton who was holding me. He looked up to see my eyes and started to freak out. He gently pushed me off him. "Sorry." He grumbled under his breath and walked fast into the room. I loudly exhaled almost shocked. A monster had touched me...I never have felt that before. "_____!" I heard my name be called.

I saw my mother stopping her way towards me. Had she seen? She grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me away a little from the door. "Don't do that again!" She said angrily. Did she know? Did she know that a monster had been so close...that he had touched- "Don't run off like that again! You could've encounter one of those-those _things_!" She said. You could hear the worry in her tone. "I won't mother..." I said underneath my breath.

Why did she think they were so bad? My mother was monsterphobic and recently I pulled a "stunt" (which was what she called it ) at our thanksgiving dinner. Most of my family had been going off on how monsters were horrible and should just go back to the underground. I on the other hand had stood up for them and had "embarrassed" my mother. Of course she "grounded" me even though I was already an adult attending college. I think I only really listened because I didn't want to lose the relationship I had with my mother but still taking me to the court as my punishment was kinda unfair. I was suppose to learn how monsters "really acted" but they all acted nice. Their features however were exotic to me and in my spare time I drew them. The only good thing about going to these courts was the advantage to sketch them.

I slowly followed her in as all the other humans pilled in too as if they had been too scared to walk in alone with the monsters. The court wasn't really a court. No law had been broken and the room was just to discuss the progress on monsters, the cruelty against them, and the rights they should have. My mother, of course, was one of the lawyers present to contradict whatever the monsters said. There were two long tables facing each other. On one side were the humans. There were three men and two women. My mother sat next to the man in charge. The man of charge was named Henry, who was actually really open about monsters but many in the group weren't really fond of them.

On the other table sat 5 monsters. In the middle sat a goat like man who has claimed to be the king of the underground. Next to the King sat a goat like women almost that looked like the King. She had claimed to be the Queen of the underground. On the other side of the King sat the human ambassador who had been named Frisk. The goat woman obviously look uncomfortable that the human child was not sitting next to her because she kept looking in their direction. Next to the human sat a fish like women who wore an eyepatch but had a toothy grin whenever the child talked to her.

When I looked over to the last monster I noticed it was the short skeleton I had encountered just a few minutes ago. He leaned back in his chair as his feet were on the table. He looked as if he wanted the meeting to end even though it hadn't even started. I quickly took my place in the corner where nobody could see me but I could observe everyone. I quickly took out my sketch book to draw as much as I could while my mother didn't know what I was up to. The quarrel went back and forth. It almost gave me a headache on how loud they were screaming. "These things are just going to endanger us as a humanity!" I could hear my mother say. "Oh come on! We're a danger? Why don't you look at yourself and realize you're the real monster here lady!" I looked up to see a dark expression on the fish woman. "Alright! I think we can take a short recess to calm ourselves down." said Henry. I sighed with relief.

The screaming had really given me a huge headache. My mother walked angrily towards me. "I'm gonna go get some coffee and donuts. Are you coming with me ______?" I shook my head. "I'll wait for you here." She looked down onto my lap to see my sketch book. I quickly closed it hiding it behind my chair. "You aren't drawing those-" "Hey aren't you coming!" Yelled one of my mother's co-workers. Embarrassed she straightened herself up. "Yes I'm on my way." She said and then looked back at me. "I'll be back." She said giving my an expression that warned me I was in trouble. She walked off and I realized I was alone with the monsters.

The all talked quietly knowing I was still in their presence. "HELLO EVERYONE!" I heard a loud booming voice bursting into the room. There stood a tall skeleton smiling holding a box in his hands. "I BROUGHT SOME SPIDER DONUTS! THEY WERE ON SALE AND-" he was cut off by the shorter skeleton putting up his hand as he walked towards his direction. "That's great bud but um..." The shorter skeleton nodded towards my direction.

Oh...they thought I was spying on them. "OH BUT IM SURE THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Said the taller skeleton. "That's sounds great Papyrus but let's get the food to the others ok?" The shorter skeleton said slightly pushing him towards the direction of the others. "BUT OF COURSE!" The taller skeleton named Papyrus ran towards the others.

The shorter skeleton looked over and I felt my face flush realizing I had been staring the whole time. His glare however took away the flush of my face and replaced it with the feeling of my sins crawling on my back.


	2. When you unfortunately get discovered that you sketch monsters by a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really confident on how I ended this chapter maybe I'll change it but I don't know.

You looked down to your lap. Oh god...the feeling...your could still feel it crawling on your back.

The meeting had started up again an hour ago but you were so shocked on the glare that the shorter skeleton had given you that you couldn't process time properly.

You took a deep breath. Come on _____, it's nothing personal! They're monsters after all and they've faced so much discrimination from humans that they have to keep their guard up but...you couldn't help but to feel your stomach twist.

His glare...it was just so different. It wasn't a glare per-say but it was more of an inspection. It was as if he was looking right through you to see the kind of person you were. Oh gosh...he probably thinks I'm monsterphobic especially with my reaction earlier.

You looked up look at the particular monster. When you looked up, you noticed he was looking towards your direction. You met each other's gaze only for him to smirk in return. You felt your face flush and quickly looked down.

Oh god...he probably thinks I was checking him out. You look up again to notice him looking away. You take the opportunity to notice his features. He was short compared to the taller skeleton called Papyrus. He wore a hoodie and a t-shirt. You also noticed that the lazy attitude he had matched perfectly with the slippers you had seen him wearing when he had gotten up to talk to the taller skeleton.

It was weird on how much you noticed him now after the incident. You never really payed much attention to him before when you sketched the other monsters. You had drawn him a few times but he was constantly in his sleeping pose it was hard to really draw something new.

You kept looking over to him to only find yourself staring for long periods of time. You shook your head trying to convince yourself it was for your sketching.

You noticed everyone had started to get up. The meeting for that month had finished. You sighed with relief to feel a wave of worry wash over you. You remembered that you had promised your roommate to hang out today! You quickly stood up grabbing your bookbag to dash towards the direction of your mother.

"Mom-er mother!" You said remembering that your mother hated when you called her mom because you were "more" educated than that. She looked over to you.

"I have to run off to my dorm." You said patiently hoping your roommate wouldn't be so mad for your tardiness. Your mother's face turned sour but softly turned innocently sweet. "Alright I expect you here for the next meeting. Understand?" She said with a stern tone.

You were about to nod your head when you felt someone staring. You looked over to see the shorter skeleton just staring and overhearing the conversation you just had with your mother.

Oh god...he for sure thinks I'm monsterphobic now. You nodded your head quickly hoping the conversation would end right after that so the shorter skeleton wouldn't keep staring. "Alright. You can leave now _____." You tied your scarf tightly around you. "I'll see you soon." You said quickly speed walking away to avoid any more embarrassment.

You reached the exit but you stared at the door. You were really hesitant to enter into the cold but you had to. You pushed the door slightly to only be hit by a rush of wind. You fought against the wind and were able to keep the door open long enough for you to squeeze out.

You held onto the rail of the stairs hoping you wouldn't slip from one of the icy steps. You took quick but careful steps down the stairs.

You reached the bottom and headed to your car. You patted your coat in search for your keys. You reached in into your pocket to pull your keys out. You tried to slide the key into the key hole but kept shaking from the cold. You managed to shove it in and twist to hear the door open.

You slid into the driver's seat and set your bookbag in the passengers seat. You slid your key into the ignition and waited for your car to heat up.

You stared onto the street to only be filled with thoughts of the shorter skeleton. The harder you tried not to think of the shorter skeleton the more you did.

_I'm just thinking of him because I have the desire to draw him. Once I draw him these thoughts will disappear._

You decided to search for your sketchbook in hope to see the other sketches you had done of him.

You look through all your books for it to be no where. You threw all your books on the ground in desperation. Where is it?!? You frantically kept looking but with no luck.

Then it hits you.

You so ignorantly left it behind your seat when you were trying to hide it from your mother.

Oh god I hope no one finds it. You look over to your car and groan in frustration as you turn it off. It had just gotten toasty too. You struggle to keep your balance when you get out of your car. You close the door and make sure to lock it before you leave.

You walk up the stairs in frustration but also frantically, hoping that no one had found your sketchbook. You march in the building and run to the room.

When you peak in you notice that all the monsters are still inside but there are no humans in sight. You take a deep breath and decided to sneak in and quickly sneak out. No one would even notice. As you start to take your first step in you are interrupted by a booming voice. "WOWIE! LOOK AT HOW AWESOME I LOOK! THIS PERSON HAS REALLY CAPTURED THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FIGURE."

You look over to see what the commotion is about. "Are you kidding? This person drew me so well!" Says the fish like woman. "Look at Sans! He's just sleeping." Says the goat woman with a giggle. "THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S A LAZY BONES!" says the taller skeleton.

Oh no...they...are...looking...at...my...  
sketchbook. You feel your face flush with instant embarrassment. You spot the child Frisk tugging on the shorter skeleton's hoodie and point at you. Oh no please don't look at me. You jolt away from the door hoping they didn't see you.

"Uh...is this yours?" You hear a voice say. You have your eyes glued shut and you feel your breathing increase rapidly. No one was every suppose to see those pictures...especially not the models! "Are you...ok?" You look over to see the shorter skeleton holding the hand of the child. The child is extending the sketchbook over to you.

You nod slowly. "T-That does indeed belong to me." A huge cocky grin then appears on the shorter skeleton's face. "I didn't know you were that interested in monsters." You shake your head. "I'm not really suppose to interact with monsters." His grin then drops.

"I-It's more like my mother won't let me! I have nothing against you guys. You are actually quite interesting and that why I draw you..." You say frantically trying to explain. He chuckles. "Names Sans." He says and looks down at the child who is still holding your sketchbook and his hand. "This is Frisk."

You smile. "It's very nice to meet you Sans." You look down to Frisk. "And of course it's an honor to meet you." The child beams a smile at you, Sans then clears his throat. "O-Oh sorry. My name is ______."

The shorter skeleton nods to Frisk who then hands you your sketchbook. You hold it tightly towards your chest, embarrassed that everyone saw. "Why don't you head back to Papyrus." Sans says to Frisk. Frisk then nods leaving you and Sans alone.

Sans smirks at you seeing that you are blushing. "You know you can just ask." You blink blankly at him. "Huh?" You say in response. Sans points at your sketchbook. "You can just ask us to model for you." You shake your head embarrassed.

"No that's ok." You say rejecting his offer. "Well next time you can just ask..." He looks over to the room. "I could even show you what's underneath." He says winking at you. Your face goes completely red. "I-I" you stumble upon your words not knowing what to say.

You hear him laugh. "Till next time kiddo." He says and walks back into the room. 


	3. When your roommate is kinda upset you missed the intro to Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna need some help from you guys, if you could kindly comment so punny puns that would be great. Thank you :)

You somehow make it home even though you kept thinking of the shorter skeleton. _"Names Sans."_ You could hear his voice echoing in you head. You were outraged! How dare he make...make a joke like _**that**_!

 _"You know you can just ask."_ You felt your cheeks flushing but you just shake your head in hopes that you'd forget. At least you'd never have to see him again...

You knock on your dorm room slightly hoping your roommate wasn't too upset. You hear rapid stomps come towards the door that almost make you jump. You hear the door creak to see a short reptilian monster at the door.

"Alphys" you say with a huge grin hoping that she wasn't too upset. "_____ you missed the opening!" She says in protest. Alphys was usually shy and would stutter a lot but not when it came to anime. Oh boy you would know since she sat down to talk to you about countless of animes that you couldn't remember by name.

You had originally been sleeping alone but Alphys came along looking for a place to stay to attend the university. No one had volunteered to share a room with a monster but you volunteered. You tended to get various glares whenever you headed to your dorm though. On the plus side, your mother had no idea you were rooming with a monster.

The thing with Alphys is you didn't think of her any differently. She acted like most humans did. Alphys had called you her friend but you weren't that close. For some reason she just decided to approach you. You, of course, always kept your distance. You were too scared that your mother had a monster detecting nose that could sniff monsters a mile away.

"I'm sorry Alphys..." You awkwardly shift. Alphys figured out that you were too awkward to make friends with her even though she was your roommate and approached you with anime. I mean what else would you expect from her?

Alphys shook her head. "I-It's fine _____...I didn't mean to sound u-upset." You chucked softly. "So are we gonna watch some anime or what?" Alphys grinned and opened the door for you to get through. You walked in to see the half side of Alphys room set up while your side had been untouched.

There was a large bowl of popcorn in the middle along with two boxes of pizza and pop set in front of a flat screen TV next to CDs of animes. You thought for a second, this is too much food for two people. Alphys noticed your observation. "M-My girlfriend is coming over remember?" She said shyly shifting back and forth.

"Oh yea!" You say suddenly realizing that Alphys was going to bring her significant other. She had want you to make friends with her too. "D-Do you n-not want to?" She said nervously. You shake your head. "No no. I'm just a little nervous is all." You really were nervous. You never really had friends. Your mother just assigned you them and that was that. You never had a choice.

You heard the theme song of Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie playing. You looked over to the TV but it was paused. You looked around trying to distinguish where the noise was coming from until you saw Alphys almost crashing into her bed to where her phone was set. She blushed as she picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Undyne." Alphys looked nervously to you. "I-I don't know if she's be comfortable with so many people..." You give her a thumbs up to indicate it's fine. Hopefully they would talk among themselves and not talk to you.

"She said it was fine Undyne. Y-yes I love you too..." And with that Alphys set down her phone.

"More people?" You asked. "It's only two more people uh...t-they're monsters too so I don't know i-if..." You shook your head. "I'm fine." You smiled hoping she really knew you were fine with monsters.

Alphys almost jumped up to hear the door knock. She checked herself in the mirror and then over to you. "Do I look nice." You couldn't help but smile on how cute Alphys was trying to impress her lover. This person had to be really lucky to go out with her.

"You look beautiful." She awkwardly looked down. "T-Thanks." You could see the faint blush upon her cheeks. She shifted her way to the door.

You looked down to realize your own outfit. You were just wearing simple blue jeans with a black pullover alone with your thrifty boots. You hoped it was too plain for the new comers especially since first impressions were important.

Alphys opened the door to be greeted by a woman's voice who obviously sounded like she was in love. "Alphys!"

You couldn't quite see her yet but then you felt a sudden chill run down your back when you hear,

"Hey kiddo."


	4. When you meet the one person you didn't want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's pretty funny how I said I was gonna try to update everyday and then I disappear but don't worry I'll think of a day where it will regularly scheduled. Also, went back to school today and my English teacher told us to write an essay on something were passionate about...guess who's gonna write about undertale! Still not sure about the whole telling them I'm attracted to a skeleton but yknow.

"Hey kiddo."

It took you a second to process what was going on. You felt yourself laugh at little but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was no way that it could be him. I mean kiddo was a regularly used word...right? RIGHT?!

To make matters even worse when Alphys' walked in you noticed it was the same fish monster from the court room. Undyne's face automatically fell when she saw you, confused on why of all people, it had to be you.

"Oh hell no." You heard her say. Undyne looked over to Alphys. "W-What's wrong Undyne?" Alphys said confused. Of course you hadn't told Alphys that you attended court meetings to address monster issues especially when they thought you were against them but you never thought out of all people Undyne would be the one dating Alphys.

"She's one of the humans in this stupid court meetings we have to go to. She's against us Alphys!" Undyne said angrily. Alphys was completely shocked by the news. When she turned to look at you, you could see her face was pale white. "S-She is?" Alphys still not being able to believe it.

"Calm down Undyne. Throw the kiddo a bone will ya? I already talked to them and they aren't that bad." You turned to focus your eyes onto Sans who you desperately wanted to hug for standing up for you.

"I-it's true." You say in response. Was it a good idea to tell them about all this stuff? It didn't matter. If you didn't tell them they would hate your guts.

"My mother takes me to the court meetings because she wants me to change my mind on monsters. I actually think you guys are pretty cool and-" "She's the one that drew those pictures you saw in that book." Sans said interrupting you.

Undyne eyes widen and they almost sparkled. "N O W A Y." She said. Undyne came over to you and put a hand around you. "You totally captured my essence. Sorry if I scared ya kid." You shook your head.

"It's fine. I get it why you would be so upset." You said. You looked over to Sans to notice that Alphys had said three guests were coming not two and with that thought the loud booming sound came again. "WOWIE THIS SURE IS A NICE PLACE!" The taller skeleton had entered the place with some sort of tray in his hands.

Papyrus looked over to you. "A HUMAN!" He said almost overjoyed to see someone of your species. "H-Hi I'm ______." You said, bouncing up and down because Papyrus had set down the tray to eat able to shake your hand rapidly.

"N-N-nice to meet you." You managed to say from all the shaking. "OF COURSE! IT MUST BE AN HONOR FOR YOU, A HUMAN, TO MEET THE GREAT PAPYRUS." You slowly nod a bit confused but happy for some reason even though he sounded quite cocky.

Cocky...? Oh yea the shorter skeleton was here too. You turn around to look over to him, to give him a unhappy look. You hope this look will give him the message that you aren't happy to see him. Sans just grins at you which makes you even more upset.

Alphys directed everyone's attention to her. "W-We can start watching Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie..." She said shyly. Undyne jumped up in joy to hear we were watching anime and sat down in front of the TV. Alphys had joined her on her left and Papyrus on her right. "WHAT IS ANIME?!?" Papyrus asked confused.

You couldn't help but giggle a little as you sat down next to Papyrus. You'd think Papyrus being Alphys friend, would've learned that by now. You felt a cold chill down your back as you looked over to see Sans to your right.

"Hey." He said calmly. For once he wasn't being a tease and you couldn't help but feel giddy. "Lost your spunk?" You said teasingly. He chuckled. "Didn't know you were into being teased ______." Your face lit up red. God he was at it again.

It's all a joke, you told yourself. "Hope we can be friends." You quickly looked over. You could see somewhat of a blue faint color over his cheek...? bones...? You laughed a little at this but then noticed the look of worry you gave him with your laugh.

You were such an idiot that you laughed out loud. "I-I...me too Sans." You said embarrassed. You could've just ignored him for the rest of your life but there was something about him. He leaned closer to you. You couldn't help but feel a little frantic. No guy...or skeleton had been that close to you before.

He reached out his hand. You looked down to his boney hand confused. You remembered it was the same boney hand that had helped you from falling. You felt your face getting hotter. "Your phone." You jolted up to hear him say that. He wanted your phone number?!? You reached into your pocket and handed it to him.

"Looks like your missing some digits...wanna have mine?" He said winking as he typed in his number. You groaned a little but couldn't help smiling. He was so corny but you liked it. "Yea. Yea." You waved your arm around to indicate he should hurry up.

He handed your phone to you. You looked at the contact name to see,  
 **Skele-Cool Guy.**  You couldn't help but laugh at the pun he had just made. "Puns?" You said questionably. "Oh there's more where that came from." He said winking at you.

You felt your heart racing fast and at that second, you wanted to see more of what he was capable of.

 


	5. When Papyrus starts a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone guys. I decided that I'll be doing updates on Thursdays. Hopefully I can update another chapter this Thursday as a bonus for not updating last week.   
> I was listening to this song when I wrote the chapter so hence the song you dance to   
> https://m.soundcloud.com/sharaxsierra/undertale-remix-sharax-tokyovania-sans-papyrus-vocalsYou

"Turn it up!" Undyne says waving over to Alphys who was in front of the CD player. "I-Its kinda loud already and...we might get in trouble Undyne..." Alphys trailed off. Undyne just shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed you from where you were sitting down. "Come on ______! Dance with me!" She said with a toothy grin. 

Undyne was so beautiful and so independent. She had this confidence that you were slightly jealous of. Undyne kept waving your arms around as you tried to figure out how to move your feet to the beat.

"No bad _______." Undyne said twirling you around. "I don't really know how to dance..." You said embarrassed. 

You only knew how to dance slow dances. Your mother never allowed you to do dance to this kind of music. 

Undyne pulled you closer. "Hey sorry..." You looked up to look at Undyne. "What?" Undyne shook her head. "I shouldn't have assumed you were like all-like some humans..." Undyne trailed off. She slightly bit her lip.

"Alphys told me that...well you seemed uncomfortable around her. She assumed it was because she was a monster but...she swore you weren't like that." Undyne paused to see your reaction. "I was very hesitant to meeting you and then realizing you were the same girl from the court well..." 

Undyne looked over to Alphys who was chatting with Papyrus as Sans just listened to their conversation. "I thought she had been wrong. You were actually the worst and it sucked more knowing that Sans thought you were a good person."

You pause to think that after meeting you once...Sans thought you were a good person. "He defended you after we talked about you." Your eyes widened. They probably thought the worst things... 

"I'm not good at seeing how people really are and I apologize." Undyne continued. "I'm really sorry ________. I really do hope we can...um..." Her face lit up red and you couldn't help but giggle. 

"I would like that." You said. As much as it overwhelmed you meeting all of them, you had a change of heart. You were really determined to become their friends. You looked over to see Sans. 

Friends.

That word seemed so distant from him but you could figure out why. 

"Anyway...enough with the sappy stuff." Undyne said and started to pull and push trying to get you to dance with her. "Undyne!" You said laughing. 

"I'm not gonna go easy on you." She said giving you a toothy grin. Undyne made it seem as if you were having a battle. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO DANCE WITH THE HUMAN ALSO!" You heard Papyrus say with that booming voice of his.

You managed to wiggle yourself free from Undyne's grip and extended your arm out to Papyrus. 

You noticed that Papyrus actually wasn't cocky. Papyrus was just very child like and expressed himself in a highly way because he wanted someone else to. 

Papyrus beamed with joy and sprang up to grab your hand. Papyrus was very tall especially when he stood right in front of you. You almost felt intimidated but Papyrus was just a sweet cinnamon roll that the feeling washed away. 

"HUMAN. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE HONORED TO SHOW YOU THE WAY TO DANCE!" He said pulling you into his arms. 

You felt slightly embarrassed but also concerned that Sans would see. What if he thought you had a thing for Papyrus? 

You mind completely stopped functioning. Why would I care what Sans thought? You didn't like him...you were just-youdidn't want him to worry that his brother would be dating. 

You nodded proudly to yourself as you thought of your non excuse. You tried to keep up with Papyrus but it was hard since you were shorter than him. The music soon died down and Papyrus smiled.

"You know Papyrus..." 

"OF COURSE." You were cut off by Papyrus. "YOU CAN DATE MY BROTHER! YOU SEEM LIKE A VERY LOVELY HUMAN." 

Oh goodness....

"No no Papyrus that's not what-" 

"DONT BE SHY! IM SURE HE LIKES YOU TOO!" 

You heard laughing from the distance.

"Fufufufufu." You turned to see Undyne dying from laughter and Alphys quietly giggling. 

"No no no." You kept shaking your head at the misunderstanding. 

"Hey kiddo." 

You felt your whole face go completely red and you could move a muscle. 

"Don't be shy." 

You turned to look at him. "I meant to ask Papyrus if he wanted go befriends!" You said trying to defend yourself.

Sans grinned at how badly your were handling the misunderstand. 

You noticed something though...there was a faint blue across his face too and you wondered what it meant.


	6. When you have a little chat with a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the extra chapter. I don't really use cuss words in real life so I dont know if I should apply them to the story or not. Sorry I updated late, I was feeling sick today so I basically came back home and fell asleep. Hope you enjoy~

You sighed with relief when everyone stopped teasing you. You had only been flushed because you were accused of liking someone you had just met.

That was the truth.  
  
You were able to escape everyone's clutches by telling Alphys you were going outside to take in some fresh air which you did often.

At the campus they had this balcony near one of the gyms or ballrooms. (depending on the occasion) Your room was actually pretty close to it so you always went there.

You began to walk there with the echo of your footsteps trailing behind you. At a distance it seemed no one was there but as you entered you were hit by a heavy cloud of smoke. You began to cough.

"A-Ah sorry little buddy." You looked at the person who had just said that. There stood a cat monster who was putting out his cigarette by stepping on it. He looked up to you with an apologetic smile.

His eyes seemed swollen from how tired he look. He wore a uniform shirt from work with blue jeans and some sneakers.

"I-it's fine." You tried to say awkwardly shifting to the opposite side of where he was standing. You didn't really wanna talk but he just kept looking over.

You leaned up against the balcony with your arms hanging over the edge lifelessly. You felt the cold wind of the winter hitting your skin.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come out here without a coat.

"I really am sorry little buddy..." He trailed off.

"Little...buddy?" You said raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry...um...I'm very sorry..." He trailed off, expecting you to say your name.

"_______." You said calmly still trying to avoid the awkward eye contact.

"I'm Burgerpants" he said in response. Burgerpant...you wonder how he ever got such a name.

"I haven't really seen you around here." You respond. "O-oh, my buddy actually just moved here. I'm thinking of joining the next semester though." You nod at him in approval. It must be hard to move especially since he was a monster.

"I hope you enjoy it. Some students aren't a big fan of..." You kinda hated the word monsters but even they went by that name. "Monsters." You finished off feeling awkward again.

"Yea...you get that a lot. I've kinda grown use to it." But his eyes told him he hated every last minute of it. You felt your phone ring in your pocket but you ignored it.

You shook your head at him. "Don't do that. Don't get use to it. It will hurt even more" you respond to him. Your pocket kept ringing on call after another but you just had to encourage Burgerpants that a change could happen.

He laughed but his laugh sounded so sad. "I wish there was a change." You look at him with sympathy. "Well I mean, there are still people like me out there and I think you're pretty great." You say with a smile.

He almost looks as if he's about to tear up and pulls you into a hug. He was so warm that you almost forgot you were cold. The hug was so warm but so uncomfortable.

"Uh Burgerpants...?" You felt you whole body stiff in the hug. The ring from your pocket died off and all you heard was the wind hitting against the trees.

"Thank you." He said and tightened his hug.

"Am I intruding?"

You felt your whole body jump, sending goosebumps all over you.

You looked over to see Sans standing there, awkwardly just staring.

"Burgerpants." You said looking over to him. He let go of you, scratching his head almost looking embarrassed.

"Alphys is worried about you." Sans said. You nodded to him and looked over to Burgerpants. "I have to go but it was nice meeting you." He smiled really big.

"I hope we see each other again _______." You gave him a wave before heading off with Sans. Your skin began to settle to the warmth of the building again.

"So do you like flirt with every guy?" You started to pull out your phone and look at the phone calls that you had gotten. You scrolled down to see a few were from Sans.

**Skele-Cool Guy missed call.  
Skele-Cool Guy missed call.  
Skele-Cool Guy missed call.  
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.  
Matthew missed call.   
Matthew: ** _Call me when you finally can._

You shivered at the sight of Matthew's name. You were kinda hoping he wouldn't call you for a while.

Matthew was one the wealthiest people in your town. Your mother wanted you to be seen with the best and encouraged you to date Matthew but you never liked him, especially his stuck up attitude.

"Uh sure" you responded to Sans. There was a pause. "You one kiddo?" He asked a bit concerned.

You weren't ok especially with 18 missing calls from this guy, but you had to put up with him.

For your mothers sake because well...

Matthew was your boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by totalskeletontrash trash to write this-you can find her story here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672/chapters/13137283?view_adult=true . You can find me on tumblr on here http://ipainttheskywithsans.tumblr.com/post/137202726001/chp-1-when-your-flushed-face-turns-into-your-sins to send feedback or to look when I'll update next and I hoped you enjoyed my story!


End file.
